The present invention relates generally to vinyl siding. However, it should be recognized that the present invention also includes siding panels made from other materials. For example, a siding panel of the present invention may be made from any suitable material including, but not limited to, metals, woods, synthetic wood composites, and other plastics.
Vinyl siding may be produced by extruding at least one vinyl composition. For example, vinyl siding can be made by co-extruding a vinyl substrate and a vinyl capstock. The extruded vinyl is passed through a calibrator to obtain a final net shape. However, as the vinyl cools after passing through the calibrator, it has an inherent tendency to oil can. As is well known in the art, oil canning refers to the inherent tendency of a sheet of vinyl to curve in either a concave or convex direction as it cools.
As a result of the oil canning effect, it has been believed by those skilled in the art that it is not possible to produce vinyl siding having at least one relatively flat, planar portion. Thus, the designs of vinyl siding have been limited. Vinyl siding commonly has at least one horizontal row. Each row of the siding is subject to the oil canning effect. Consequently, in order to limit the oil canning effect, it has been tried to limit the width of each row and the height of each seam connecting adjacent rows. Moreover, it is common to produce the vinyl siding such that each row already has a significant amount of curvature as it exits the calibrator so as to minimize the oil canning effect. These design considerations have limited and/or diminished the appearance of the vinyl siding. Therefore, a need exists for an improved vinyl siding panel design as well as an improved method of making vinyl siding.
One embodiment of the present invention is a vinyl siding panel comprising a portion extending the longitudinal length of the vinyl siding panel. The portion comprises a first edge and a second edge. The width from the first edge to the second edge is at least about 3.0 inches. In addition, the portion has a surface variance less than about 0.05 inches relative to an imaginary straight line connecting the first edge and the second edge.
A second embodiment of the present invention is a vinyl siding panel comprising a portion extending the longitudinal length of the vinyl siding panel. The portion comprises a first edge and a second edge, wherein the width from the first edge to the second edge is at least about 3.0 inches. In addition, the radius curvature between the first edge and the second edge is at least about 85 inches.
A third embodiment of the present invention is a method of producing a vinyl siding panel. The method comprises extruding at least one vinyl composition and passing the vinyl composition(s) through a calibrator defining a passageway. The passageway has a first edge and a second edge. The width from the first edge to the second edge is at least about 3.0 inches, and the surface variance is less than about 0.05 inches relative to an imaginary straight line connecting the first edge and the second edge.
A fourth embodiment of the present invention is also a method of producing a vinyl siding panel. In this embodiment, the method comprises extruding at least one vinyl composition. The vinyl is then passed through a calibrator defining a passageway. The passageway has a first edge and a second edge. The width is at least about 3.0 inches from the first edge to the second edge, and the radius curvature between the first edge and the second edge is at least about 85 inches.
A fifth embodiment of the present invention is a siding panel. The siding panel is comprised of at least two rows. A first row has a radius curvature between about 20 inches and about 300 inches. A second row is connected to the first row by a seam (i.e., a step transition) to define a stepped contour. Unlike the first row, the second row has a radius curvature between about 10 inches and about 215 inches, wherein the radius curvature of the first row is greater than the radius curvature of the second row.
In a sixth embodiment of the present invention, a siding panel has a first outer portion, a second outer portion, and an intermediate portion. The first outer portion has a thickness between about 30 mils and about 48 mils. The second outer portion also has a thickness between about 30 mils and about 48 mils. The intermediate portion is situated between the first outer portion and second outer portion, and it has thickness between about 31 mils and about 55 mils. In addition, the thickness of the intermediate portion is greater than the thickness of the first outer portion and the thickness of the second outer portion.
A seventh embodiment of the present invention is a siding unit. The siding unit comprises a reinforcement panel having a portion which is at least about 3 inches wide and has a surface variance less than about 0.05 inch. The siding unit also includes a siding panel secured to the reinforcement panel such that a row of the siding panel is adjacent to the portion of the reinforcement panel. The row of the siding panel has a surface variance of at least about 0.01 inch prior to the siding panel being secured to the reinforcement panel. In addition, the surface variance of the row of the siding panel is greater than the surface variance of the portion of the reinforcement panel prior to the siding panel being secured to the reinforcement panel.
In an eighth embodiment of the present invention, a siding unit comprises a reinforcement panel and a siding panel. The reinforcement panel has a portion which is at least about 3 inches wide and has a surface variance less than about 0.05 inch. The siding panel is secured to the reinforcement panel such that a row of the siding panel is adjacent to the portion of the reinforcement panel. The row of the siding panel has a surface variance of at least about 0.01 inch prior to the siding panel being secured to the reinforcement panel. However, the surface variance of the row of the siding panel is reduced after being secured to the reinforcement panel.
Any embodiment of the present invention may include any optional or preferred feature of any other embodiment of the present invention. In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.